majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Conspiracy Theory, Part 1
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 6 | Episode = 6 | Airdate = December 5, 2017 | Viewers = 2.30 million | Writer = Adam Belanoff | Director = Stacey K. Black | Guests = | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 6 }} When a well-known attorney, celebrated for her defense of oppressed women is found dead, there are no shortage of high-profile suspects. Meanwhile, Rusty and Gus confront issues in their relationship. The Victim * Bonnie Pearl, lawyer representing women who are oppressed. She was shot in the head while driving her vehicle. When her body was found, she was wearing a fake pearl necklace, even though it was supposed to be her "signature". She was representing multiple waitresses who were wrongfully terminated from Tackles restaurants at the age of 30. * Vanessa Blaine, one of the waitresses who were terminated from Tackles. Feels that there isn't enough money in the world to compensate what happened to her and did not want to settle the case for money like the other waitresses. Found dead in her house with signs of a struggle. The Suspects * Craig Curtis, owner of a restaurant chain called Tackles which uses scantily clad young women as waitresses although their contracts specify that they are models so that Tackles can monitor their overall appearance, weight and age. All contracts for waitresses expire the day they turn thirty. * Jerry Pearl, Bonnie's ex-husband who receives $15,000 per month in alimony payments. * Stan Pearl, son of Bonnie. Associate at Bonnie's law firm and sole beneficiary to Bonnie's assets. Considers his mother's death as a news opportunity for himself. * Trey Matthews, rock star who was accused of groping his kid's nanny. Currently in Australia appearing in a concert; no longer a suspect. * Eric Walsh, film director who undressed in front of his movie crew and cast and wanted his female star to strip naked for a film scene. Currently drives an Uber because Bonnie cost him everything he owned and destroyed his marriage. He has also been in a directing jail for the past five years. Vandalized Bonnie's property, multiple times. Evidence * Two shots fired from a .38 Special revolver, one round was copper jacketed and one was solid lead, suggesting two weapons and two shooters. Only one of the bullets hit the victim, Bonnie Pearl, striking her above the nasal cavity, killing the victim instantly. ** Firearms analysis later discovered that both bullets were fired from the same weapon, scrapping the multiple shooters theory. * Purse was stolen but the victims signature pearls were left on her. The pearls were later discovered to be fake by Det. Paige. * The night of the murder, Bonnie was negotiating with Greg Curtis about a possible settlement for wrongfully terminated waitresses from his Tackles restaurants. Afterwards, she had dinner with her clients. * Acts of vandalism toward Bonnie Pearl by Eric Walsh, including spray painting Bonnie's front gate, going through her trash cans, keying her car, slashing her tires, and draining her pool. * MCD detectives consider Stan Pearl to be just dumb enough to lead a gun with different bullets and, even though it was midnight, Bonnie would have definitely stopped for him. Stan is also Bonnie's sole heir, inheriting his mom's whole estate, including her law practice. Stan also has an apartment just down the road from his mothers murder site. * Bonnie's call logs from her law firm which are written in code. Dozens of calls about Tackles with only the designation of "Burbank/Dallas". ** "Burbank/Dallas" was later identified as Vanessa Blaine, one of the waitresses Tackles terminated. * Vanessa Blaine, found dead in her house with signs of struggle, including scraped hands and ripped out fingernails. Case Progress Guest Cast * Keegan Allen (Aiden Reed) * Nan McNamara (Bonnie Pearl) * Chris McKenna (Craig Curtis) * Steve Monroe (AKV Security Guard Frank Boggs) * Daniel Hugh Kelly (Jerry Pearl) * Fran Kranz (Stan Pearl) Recurring *Cheryl White ("Firearms" Francine) *Rene Rosado (Gustavo Wallace) Locations Episode Notes Phillip Stroh *Due to the threat of Stroh, Rusty now has an undercover protection detail following him everywhere. He also now owns a gun but it's not yet known if he has a permit to carry it. Rusty and Gus *Gus is revealed to have had an affair with his boss Aiden, resulting in Gus and Rusty breaking up. *Gus returns Rusty's things to him and explains that he ended the affair due to still loving Rusty. However, it has resulted in Aiden firing Gus without a severance package or a reference. Gus now works as a waiter in a diner and states that his life is ruined. He refuses to answer how many times he slept with Aiden or if he was in love with him. *While discussing Gus' situation with Sharon Raydor, Rusty learns that Aiden's actions are illegal. Despite being hurt by Gus' affair, Rusty visits to encourage him to sue Aiden for his actions. Gus refuses, not wanting to admit in court what he has done. *Despite Gus' refusal, Rusty visits Aiden in an attempt to get Gus a severance package and reference letter with the threat of legal action otherwise. During their conversation, Aiden implies that Gus is not the only person he has done this to and shows no remorse for his actions. Camila Paige *Camila is shown to have fully transferred to the Major Crimes Division following the closing of the case of the St. Joseph's Three. Wes Nolan *Wes is shown trying to flirt with every beautiful woman he can find, stating that due to his time undercover in the Zyklon Brotherhood, he hasn't had a relationship in years. Wes has had no luck, including with Camila Paige. Trivia *When a suspect states that actions like his that got him fired happen in the business of Hollywood everyday, everyone in the Electronics room looks to Tao who silently shakes his head. This is an obvious reference to Tao's work with Badge of Justice. *When Buzz was showing the Major Crimes Division the viral video of Eric Walsh, Greg LaVoi, the costume designer for The Closer and Major Crimes, made an cameo appearance as himself on the video as a costume designer for Eric Walsh's movie. Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 6 Category:Episodes